Don Tyranno
Don Tyranno is a former crime lord who was the leader of the Goonlocks. He is 1000 years old & held his title as the leader of the group for over 500 years. He was seeking his successor & was ready for his retirement until Freezor caused him to create chaos. He is also responsible for killing Arthur Fantome I. As of the final episode, instead of being the final antagonist killed in most Power Rangers seasons, he is currently in containment, in what looks to be his chains, by the Global Special Police Organization. To make sure he doesn't break out, his cell was provided with machine-gun turrets. Character History With his followers, Don Tyranno had personally seized the Fantome Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arthur Fantome I, while killing the said thief in the process, leaving the wreckage behind for a horrified Ezra. Arriving in his mansion alongside his bodyguard Rapton, he was wished a happy 999th birthday by his syndicate's members & medic Velocia. Announcing his looking forward to retirement, he challenged his syndicate members to whoever conquered Earth first, shall become the new leader. Witnessing the destruction of Catscratcher, Don Tyranno ordered Velocia to revive & enlarge him. In a bid to succeed Don Tyranno, artist Slugger used his sculpting power to transform a building into a statue of the Goonlock boss. Don Tyranno abided this blatant act, explaining to Rapton that the methods did not matter, only the result. Ultimately, however, the statue was destroyed having been caught in the crossfire as Slugger was defeated by the Justice Strike Megazord, leaving only the feet standing. After the Goonlock Sharkfin had kidnapped several humans, Velocia approached Don Tyranno to request that he purchase some for her experiments. He agreed, despite Rapton's objections, saying that trades are a part of running a gang. Behind Don Tyranno's back, Rapton had Plundguin pursue the Fantome Collection pieces possessed by the humans. When pressed by Velocia, he vehemently denied that he could ever betray his master. When Rapton returned to the Goonlock Mansion, Don Tyranno questioned him on what he was doing. After Rapton explained & informed him of his informant, Don Tyranno went & asked if it was Freezor. After Rapton confirmed it, Don Tyranno mused on how interesting it would be to make Freezor his next successor. Eventually, Don Tyranno finds Lionfang & his gang having meals at his table, with Lionfang sitting on Don Tyranno's chair. Rapton was infuriated with Lionfang's discourses & forced him off the chair. Lionfang smugly claimed the seat will be him sooner or later & question if Don Tyranno has an objection against the former being the new successor. Instead of rejecting Lionfang, Don Tyranno amusingly looks forward to Lionfang's action. Upon witnessing Lionfang's lackeys defeat & Lionfang himself in the hands of both ranger teams, Don Tyranno began to have doubts about retiring & decides to ponder. Personality As the leader of the Goonlocks, Don Tyranno enjoyed the crimes committed by his group, however, after 500 years as boss, he has started to feel bored with it. He is slightly laid back & easy-going but doesn't hesitate to dispose of any henchman disappointing him. Despite being the boss of a crime syndicate, Don Tyranno has shown that he genuinely cares for those close to him. After Rapton's death, Don Tyranno is seen mourning him silently in sadness alone, pouring a drink for him, remarking that he was "one heck of a right-hand man". Despite that he has trusted Velocia for a long time, Don Tyranno later betrays her when he is using his Golden Safe to get all the Fantome Collection pieces she used from her & the Experimental Monster Guineastein. Following a confession from Freezor, he completely drops his usual boss persona, revealing he was disgusted by the younger thoughts on him, deciding to show the young upstarts that despite his age, he will rampage & cause as much chaos it takes for him to be satisfied, showing the true tyrannical villain within. Arsenal *''Cane Blade: Don Tyranno's reverse-grip blade concealed as a walking stick, which he can use both forms for melee combat. *'Gauntlet Claw': Using an unnamed Fantome Collection piece, Don Tyranno manifested a golden gauntlet claw on his left arm. *'Physical Protect Chains': The chains that cover Don Tyranno's body which he can manipulate in defensive & offensive ways. Don Tyranno stated that nothing can cut or destroy his chains, not even himself. **'Chain Shield': He can use the chains to form a shielding sphere around himself, allowing him to survive even a supercharged blast from Justice Officer Ranger 1 in Super Mode. **'Chain Tentacles': He can use the chains as tentacles to attack the enemies. Powers & Abilities He is very powerful, easily defeating Hector & Tracy from a long-distance & by only touching his shoulder-strap with his cane, which releases a circular blade at an unseeable speed from a considerable distance that not only knocks out multiple targets at once but also causes a huge explosion. Unlike the other Goonlocks, his safe, dubbed “Status Gold: Physical Protection” by Ezra, is chained & said to contain an infinite space that allows him to hold multiple collection pieces & utilize their powers simultaneously. The chains are extremely durable & couldn't be broken even by Tyranno himself, *'Longevity': As said in the first episode, he is 999 years old, which confirms his high level of longevity. *'Close Combat Skills': Despite what most would think from someone as old as him, Don Tyranno has proven himself to be highly capable of close-quarters combat, easily able to take out the Shadow Victory Megazord, one of the strongest Megazords in the two teams' arsenal. At normal size, his power was enough to take out even the Fusion Justice Ranger, who was practically unmatched against prior Goonlocks. *'Dark Energy Blast': Don Tyranno can generate dark energy & fire it from the grip of his cane. *'Fantome Collection': **'Enlarging': With the help of the Large Sizer, Don Tyranno can enlarge himself. **'Fantome Collection Removal': Due to an unknown treasure equipped in his safe, Don Tyranno can unlock the safes on Goonlock Monsters & steal their Fantome Collection pieces. **'Electrokinesis': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can shoot electricity from his cane. **'Energy Shield': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can project an energy shield to deflect the opponent's attacks. **'Geokinesis': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can manipulate debris. **'Sculpting': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can shape rocks into spikes. **'Pyrokinesis': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can manipulate fire. **'Mirrors': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can create mirrors and reflect his opponent's attack between them repeatedly. **'Energy Bomb': By combining the powers of multiple Fantome Collection pieces in his safe, Don Tyranno can create a bomb that can obliterate a part of the city. **'Shadow Binding': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can manipulate his shadow to trap his opponents in shadow tendrils. **'Water Generation': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Don Tyranno can generate water & launch it at his opponents. Weaknesses *'Safe Infiltration': He cannot control what happens inside his safe, & was helpless when the Shade Rangers stole his Fantome Collection pieces. Also, the Jackpot StrikerZord was capable of controlling even him. *'Old Age: 'It was pointed out by Ezra that, since he is 1000 years old, he was not as powerful as he used to be & he had to rely on the Collection to be an actual threat to Earth. Due to that, after the collection pieces were taken from him, the Justice Rangers had no trouble neutralizing him on their final battle. Profile *Height: 181cm (45.3m Giant) *Weight: 229kg (573.0t Giant) *Homeworld: Yaboon, Lacerta System *Criminal Record: Murder of Arthur Fantome I, theft of the Fantome Collection, invasion of Earth, conspiracy to murder of police officer, mass destruction of properties, terrorism, resisting arrest, unlawful restraint of the Shade Rangers *Fantome Collection: Various *Goonlock Safe Location: Chest *Password Number: Not Shown Notes *Don Tyranno's motif is based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Metal Chain, & a Hamono Knife. **His design also bears resemblance to that of a pirate. *He is the first ''Power Rangers main villain who is ready for retirement & is looking for a successor to take his place as leader. *He has the most Collection pieces of any Goonlock. *He is the first Power Rangers villain boss since Emperor Gruumm to be arrested after being defeated at the end of the series. *Just like how Zamigo never faced any of the Patrangers in battle, Dogranio could be said the same thing of how he never actually fought any of the Lupinrangers himself, as he only just fought their mecha. See Also *Dogranio Yaboon - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Villains Category:Shadow Justice Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Goonlocks Category:Male